Why, Mirror, why?
by As White As Snow
Summary: I don't understand why you did what you did. Okay... So I've heard what others think. Maybe I do get it. But could you explain it just one more time?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So here's some more poems, centred around mirror after his betrayal. I hope you enjoy. I would also like to apologise for my last poem not having anything to do with the SG. I just wanted to publish it somewhere before it disappeared from my documents. So, yeah... Sorry.

I also apologise for the lack of consistent rhythm in this poem. It completely wrote itself, and each different bit was written on a different occasion, so it doesn't quite stick.

Tell me why

You did not say

You never asked

For anything from us

Tell me why

You kept to your

Self, never wanting

What we could give you

How did you not know

We could have been there

You need not be alone

Why did you not tell

So we never came

You were left solitary

Surely actions could be taken

Surely we could have done something

Surely you didn't expect us to see

Surely we did all that we could

Why did you not ask

We were there, forever

We were near, so close

Why did you turn?

I miss the old you

Except he never existed

You hurt us so

But I cannot truly hate you

Because that act must have come

From somewhere, surely?

That person we trusted

Was real, so come back!

So why did you do this?

Do you even know?

You betrayed us you say

But I say you hide


	2. Chapter 2- Mirror

So, here's my second poem. Mirror's POV this time.

Reviews would be appreciated. Tell me if you have a POV request.

I do not miss

That other life

For it was not me

That was not my mind

You say come back

But he's not missing

He is destroyed

That mask has broken

You say I hide my fears

That I should go back to how I was

But I never was like that

That is only how you saw me

I cannot feel I have done wrong

As I have no feeling of what is right

Should I not spend my life

Trying to make myself happy?

You know I can't be sane

I don't even think I have a mind

I am just a creation, a puppet

Who has let out my "true being"

Let me be alone now

Now I have what I want

What I've worked for so long

What I wanted so much

I am finally free

You bother me no more

Now I just have to think

What else do I want?


	3. Chapter 3- Daphne

A/N So here is my third poem, Daphne's POV, as requested by Gifted Shadows. This was originally written about one of my teachers, who used to be really nice, but now... Yeah. I hope you enjoy. Please review!

You yell and rage

You build a path of destruction

You tell us your reasons

But they are irrational

Let us be, let us be

Don't take it out on us

You are making no sense

Let us be, let us be

You are meant to be here to help

But all you are doing is harm

Don't make things so hard

For yourself, not just us

I don't see why you need to hurt us so

Tell us why, really and let us be

Let us be, let us be

Don't take it out on us

You are making no sense

Let us be, let us be

We couldn't help...

That's what you think

But despite it all

I don't hate you

For so long I glorified you

I can't just throw that picture away

I miss you, I miss you

Don't take it out on us

Just make some sense, and

Let us be, let us be


	4. Chapter 4- Pinocchio?

A/N Okay guys this will probably be my last poem in this story unless I get a POV request or particularly feel like writing another one. I apologise for taking so long with this. I don't really have a reason. It's just ashen you don't feel like writing poetry, you can't force it. I wrote this in French too, and I thought it could somewhat be Pinocchio. Sort of-ish... Maybe. I don't know. Sorry for it not being very long.

This is for Gifted Shadows, for being awesome.

And the rain keeps tumbling down

Rolling and falling

The heavens are crying

My hand pressed against cold glass window

Lightning descending

Spirits are reaching

We are called to

From above with

This cruel and cold

Show of beauty

But I am still captivated

Destroy the whole world

I'll sit and watch you

Paths of tears on icy cold glass

How saddening, they say

I ask for your point

What do you ask?

And what do you tell?

Destroy the whole world

I'll sit and watch you


	5. Chapter 5- Relda

A/N Okay, I know I marked this as complete, but due to a special request by Gifted Shadows, I wrote one more chapter so that there would be five.

I found this really saddening to write, because in case you can't guess, it's written by Relda just before she dies. I feel it's a bit out of character, but I really felt like I HAD to write this.

I read a line very similar to this first one in a Doctor Who fic, which somewhat inspired me.

Special thanks to Gifted Shadows for keeping me writing.

I shall become like the stone

But not just yet

Not before I have had a chance

To say what I want

For you are the one

Who I thought held me

But instead bound me

Tied those chains to us all

You hurt my family

The ones closest, so near

I counted you as one of them

Until now, don't you see?

I cared for you

And held you so close

But not close enough

To stop this from happening

All that I gave

And you just consumed

Then took more and more

From them, me. From us all

I showed you such light

But you tossed it away

And you chose to hide

To grow dark and concealed

You left on that mask

Of deception and lies

You never threw it away

Just repainted it

And you tortured us all

Each and every one

Because you wouldn't see

That sometimes others are right

An eternity, I'd need

To rebuild what you shattered

But that's what I don't have

So I leave you with this

I thought you were my friend

Now I am dying

Goodbye

How could you?


End file.
